Meu primeiro amor
by Morgana the Witch
Summary: Antes do último torneio da fase Dragon Ball Goku e Bulma descobrem o amor fic lemon


Nota: Este é um fic R ou Nc-17, ou seja se for menor de 17 anos não leia e se ler não é minha culpa, o fic contém cena de sexo é de gênero Hentai ou Lemon, o casal vai ser Bulma e Goku e a fic se passa no último torneio da fase Dragon Ball ou seja antes de Goku se casar com Titi e antes de Bulma conhecer Vegeta. Espero que gostem.

Boa ficleitura.

Os personagens usados neste fic são pertencentes da serie Dragon Ball de autoria de Akira Toriyama.

A primeira vez

Por: Morganawitch

Depois de muito tempo Bulma via seu amigo Goku, ele tinha mudado muito isso não podia negar e em sua concepção mudado para melhor, ele não era mais aquele menino com quem foi procurar as esferas anos atrás, isso pelo menos fisicamente, mas no restante continuava com a mesma ingenuidade e também burrice e distração.

Bulma parou estava pensado demais em Goku e começava sentir algo diferente quando o observava, era melhor mudar o rumo de seu pensamento ainda namorava Yancha, aí estava o problema ela já não andava muito bem com Yancha, principalmente depois deste ter ido treinar, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela batida de alguém na porta.

Bulma com má vontade olhou para o lado onde Lanchi dormia profundamente, ela teria que atender a porta, só esperava que não fosse aquele velho babão do Mestre Kame, tentando vê-las em suas roupas de dormir.

Quem é? Hei não vê a hora? gritou Bulma sem mesmo ver quem era.

Sou eu Bulma é que eu vi a luz, e ...

Ai Goku, desculpa eu pensei que fosse o Mestre Kame ou o tonto do Kuririn foi falando Bulma interrompendo Goku.

É podia ser o Yancha ou...

Nem fala nesse nome e tenho certeza que Chaus e Tenshinhan, jamais viriam aqui, mas Goku o que te traz aqui? - perguntou Bulma sem deixar Goku terminar as frases.

É que não estou com sono e como vi a luz acesa achei que podíamos conversar Goku disse sorrindo inocentemente conseguindo terminar a frase pela primeira vez.

Bulma não pode deixar de notar que o rosto de Goku tinha mudado muito pouco, mas mesmo assim parecia mais masculino, aliais ele era realmente muito atraente, com esses pensamentos Bulma acabou com o rosto corado.

Bulma você se sente bem, seu rosto está meio estranho talvez esteja doente por causa da chuva.

Bulma ficou mais vermelha ainda e tentou dissimular:

Goku por que não vamos conversar lá fora a chuva parou a pouco e a Lanchi está dormindo.

Goku assentiu e assim ambos foram caminhando para o pátio do hotel. Ao chegarem sentaram-se em baixo de uma árvore bem longe da entrada onde iniciaram uma longa conversa, colocando todos os assuntos em dia.

Bulma contou sobre tudo que tinha feito na ausência do amigo e também contou de todas suas brigas com Yancha por causa de outras garotas entre outras coisas. Goku contou sobre seu treinamento com Kami-sama e o senhor Popô entre outros treinamentos duros que teve de enfrentar.

Sabe Bulma sentia muita falta de vocês e quando não agüentava, os vias pelos jarros mágicos no templo do mestre Karin. falou Goku sorrindo olhando as estrelas.

Eu também tinha muita saudades de você, mas não tinha como te ver, então olhava para o céu e pensava em você, torcendo para que tudo estivesse bem. falou Bulma também olhando para as estrelas.

Eu também pensei em você olhando para as estrelas, será que agente não cruzou pensamentos? concluiu Goku desviando o olhar do céu e virando-se para Bulma.

Provavelmente alguma vez, pois sempre que fazia isso meu coração acalmava-se e sentia que tudo estaria bem. Bulma respondeu virando seu olhar para Goku também.

Ambos sorriram e por algum tempo ficaram apenas se olhando, sem pensar em nada apenas matando a saudade que tinham um do outro.

Sabe Bulma a pessoa que mais senti falta foi você. Goku desviou o olhar para o céu novamente. - Eu algumas vezes até sonhava com você, e quando te vi fiquei muito feliz. Goku sorria abertamente e mirava novamente os olhos azuis de Bulma.

Bulma ficou sem graça com a declaração de Goku ao mesmo tempo que sentiu seu coração acelerava.

Goku estranhou a reação de Bulma e colocou a mão no ombro da garota perguntando se ela sentia-se bem.

Bulma respondeu positivamente com a cabeça, voltando a olhar e sorrindo para Goku.

Goku imaginado que Bulma estava com frio aproximou-se dela envolvendo ela com o braço, ficando num semi abraço, o que causou a Bulma uma tensão muito maior ficando bastante vermelha, mas ao mesmo tempo era confortável, sentia-se protegida como jamais sentia-se com qualquer outro, se não Goku, isso desde que o conheceu, era estranho mais sempre tiveram uma forte ligação e sempre sentia-se bem ao lado dele era imensamente bom estar com ele.

Goku sentiu que Bulma relaxou e não pode deixar de sorrir lembrando que alguns anos atras não conseguiria envolver o corpo da garota com um só braço, como agora, ele podia ver que Bulma não havia mudado quase nada, se via um pouco diferente pois ele lembrava se dela mais alta, e parecia mais frágil que antes, o restante era igual os mesmo olhos azuis que tanto tinha sentido falta e principalmente o mesmo perfume, sua pele ainda era suave e agora lhe causavam sensações que nunca havia tido antes, e não sabia como descrever só queria ficar ali com ela durante muito tempo, até não queria lutar, só sentir seu perfume e seu corpo próximo ao dele, sentia-se tão estranho, seu coração estava batendo mais rápido e seu corpo estava muito mais quente, talvez estivesse doente era melhor perguntar a Bulma.

Bulma virou-se de frente para Goku olhando em seus olhos negros e sinceros como nenhuma outra pessoa possuía, sentiu novamente um turbilhão de sensações invadindo seu corpo mas resolveu ignorá-las, Goku era seu amigo o melhor amigo, insistiu mentalmente para si própria.

Goku é engraçado seu cabelo nunca cresce não é? Bulma soltou uma grande risada levando a mão ao cabelo do rapaz.

Goku sorriu também e contemplou o sorriso de Bulma, achando a coisa mais bonita que seus olhos podiam ver e pela primeira vez sentiu seu rosto esquentar e ficar vermelho ao sentir que Bulma tocava seu cabelo.

Bulma parou de sorrir e voltou a olhar Goku e pela primeira vez notou o tom rosa em sua bochecha, fazendo com que ela também ficasse vermelha.

Goku tinha vontade de tocar nos suaves cabelos azuis de Bulma e de aproximar seu rosto do dela, ele nunca em sua vida tinha tido aquela espécie de desejo, e não controlou, esticou as mãos até alcançar os cabelos de Bulma, sentiu o toque sedoso desse em sua mão, podia sentir o perfume que exalavam e assim aproximou seu rosto do dela, desviando e indo de encontro com seu pescoço e aspirando seu perfume suave.

Bulma sentiu um arrepio invadir seu corpo, seguido por um grande calor, passou os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz colando seu corpo ao dele, sentindo como ele tinha um corpo forte.

Goku sentiu como se vários pequenos choques eram dados em seu corpo era uma sensação diferente e muito boa, que ele gostaria de sentir sempre, passou os braços em volta da cintura pequena de Bulma sentindo todo seu corpo junto ao seu, podia sentir como ela era macia e lembrou-se de quando descobriu que meninos eram diferentes de meninas tudo por que viu Bulma nua, naquela época não notou muita coisa, mas só de imagina-la novamente um imenso calor se apoderava de seu corpo.

Bulma separou-se de Goku lentamente percebendo o rubor em suas bochechas e tentando disfarçar o próprio.

Ainda sem entender tudo que se passava em seu corpo Goku olhou para garota que tinha se afastado um pouco desfazendo o abraço, sentiu como se houvesse um vazio dentro de seu corpo algo inexplicável ele só entendia que queria Bulma perto dele toca-la sentir seu corpo macio junto a ele.

Bulma eu não sei o que está acontecendo, eu me sinto estranho nunca senti isso antes, eu ... eu quero sentir você, eu... meu coração está batendo mais rápido agora do que quando estou lutando eu simplesmente não entendo. Goku falou tudo o que tinha em sua cabeça precisava entender e Bulma deveria ter a resposta, ela sempre tinha.

Bulma estava surpreendida com a declaração do amigo, ela sentia o mesmo, mas ela sabia o que era só não queria admitir, ela estava atraída por Goku e mais parecia que todo amor que sempre teve para com ele como amigo tinha se transformado em uma paixão avassaladora. Ela não respondeu as declarações de Goku apenas inclinou-se sobre ele e tocou seus lábios com o dele.

No primeiro momento Goku ficou surpreso mais logo o calor dos lábios de Bulma e o calor de seu corpo apagaram qualquer vestígio de pensamento, e ele envolveu Bulma com os braços sentindo novamente o corpo da garota junto ao seu, aproveitando Bulma avançou sua língua para dentro da boca do rapaz, sentindo suave sabor da boca virgem de Goku, no primeiro instante a sensação foi estranha para o jovem rapaz, mas logo ele seguiu seu instinto fazendo o mesmo que a garota sentindo o suave gosto que tinha a boca de Bulma entrando em um êxtase que nunca havia sentindo antes.

Sentindo que Goku respondia o seu beijo ferozmente, Bulma não teve duvida de que ele sentia o mesmo que ela. Ambos passeavam com as mãos um no corpo do outro, Goku sentindo pela primeira vez o corpo feminino, percorria o corpo de Bulma desenfreadamente, tentando aplacar o calor que sentia dentro dele enquanto devorava os lábios de Bulma e como nunca sentiu ou havia feito algo do tipo só agia por instinto.

Bulma nunca havia chegado até o fim com Yancha, não por que ele não tentou, mas sim por que não confiava nele, também nunca sentiu com ele o que sentia agora com Goku. Vagarosamente Bulma retirou a parte de cima do tarje de Goku expondo o peitoral bem feito do rapaz, admirou por alguns segundos a beleza do rapaz para depois degustar com beijos e pequenas mordidas os músculos moldados do rapaz que gemia de maneira quase infantil.

Goku não podia explicar o que sentia com as caricias da garota de cabelo azul, apenas sabia que era muito bom, também sentia uma pressão incomoda crescendo entre suas pernas nunca havia sentido nada parecido, parecia que seu corpo ardia em fogo e a única coisa que amenizava esse calor era Bulma. O rapaz em êxtase e confusão começou a tirar a roupa de Bulma e expor seus seios, Goku reparou que haviam crescido bastante desde a última vez que os viu, seguiu o que seus instintos diziam tocou com as mãos sentindo a maciez que eles possuíam. Começou a toca-los lentamente para depois sugar os mamilos excitados da garota que gemia e apertava a cabeça de Goku contra seu corpo.

Uhnnnn Goku isso é tão bom...

Goku ficou feliz por produzir no corpo de sua companheira o mesmo que sentia, assim desceu seus beijos pelo corpo de Bulma que sorriu enquanto aproveitava as caricias. Sem entender muito bem o que passava Goku sentia que a pressão entre suas pernas estava insuportável, sentiu que Bulma percebeu esse incomodo pois ela sorriu para ele enquanto retirava as últimas peças de roupa deixando nu o corpo bem trabalhado pelos longos treinamento, após um olhar apreciativo Bulma deitou Goku ao chão ficando encima dele.

Goku sentindo seu corpo mais tenso que nunca procurou os lábios de Bulma, para trocarem outro beijo enquanto sentiam o contado de suas peles nuas acariciando-se. Bulma desceu a mão até tocar o órgão já ereto de Goku, fazendo o rapaz soltar um gemido alto, assim que a garota começou a acaricia-lo.

Um prazer jamais sentindo recorria o corpo do rapaz fazendo-o gemer alto, o que excitava Bulma ao extremo, ela queria sentir Goku, levou os lábios a excitação do rapaz colocando-a na boca e iniciando movimentos de vai e vem fazendo com que o rapaz gemesse alto enquanto respirava rápido, diante de toda situação excitante e ao mesmo tempo nova e maravilhosa que estava sentindo, Bulma voltou a beijar os lábios de Goku que correspondeu o beijo.

Bulma eu nunca senti algo como sinto agora eu não entendo ... eu sinto que preciso de você, eu... Bulma calou o rapaz com um beijo enquanto se ajeitava sobre sua ereção.

Uma careta de dor passou pelo rosto de Bulma enquanto unia-se complemente com Goku, mas sua excitação era maior, ela necessitava sentir Goku por inteiro e quando olhou o rosto do rapaz com os olhos semi cerrados e a boca semi aberta numa total expressão de prazer, naquele rosto inocente, Bulma quase chegou a um orgasmo.

Goku não sabia como descrever a sensação de estar dentro de Bulma, era tudo tão bom, colocou as mãos em volta do quadril de Bulma iniciando os movimentos de entre sai, sem ao menos saber por que fazia isso, mas sentindo que assim que tinha que agir. Sorriu imensamente ao ouvir os gemidos de Bulma que também se movia sentada em seu colo.

Ambos gemiam sem controlar o prazer que sentiam, beijavam-se apaixonadamente enquanto ficava cada vez mais difícil de respirar, seus corpos brilhavam a luz do luar em quanto a fina capa de suor aumentava.

Bulma...ahhhh...acho que vou explodir...hunnn... isso é incrível...

Goku não conseguiu mais agüentar e chegou ao seu primeiro gozo, preenchendo Bulma, que gritou logo em seguida atingindo junto o orgasmo.

Goku...ahhhhhhh...

Goku caiu de costas rendido mais cansado do que em qualquer luta, Bulma caiu em cima dele exausta, esperaram acalmar a respiração para em fim separarem seus corpos, mas ainda ficando abraçados no chão por muito tempo, sem falar e ainda sentido o calor um do outro.

Bulma isso foi a coisa mais incrível que me aconteceu eu não sei ainda o que aconteceu, mas eu sei que eu gosto muito de você mais do que gosto de qualquer outra coisa, até comida. falou Goku quebrando o silêncio e sorrindo para Bulma.

Bulma não pode deixar de sorrir da ingenuidade de Goku e era isso que mais gostava nele, beijou os lábios do rapaz antes de responder.

Sabe Goku eu também achei incrível e também gosto de você muito mais do que você imagina eu posso dizer que te amo.

Abraçaram-se novamente e trocaram vários beijos ainda tinham uma noite inteira juntos e se dependesse da energia de Goku isso ainda ia durar muito.

Bulma podemos fazer tudo de novo? perguntou Goku com um sorriso infantil.

Claro respondeu Bulma rindo bastante enquanto Goku se punha em cima dela.

Bulma eu não sei ao certo o que é amar, mas eu sei que para mim você é pessoa mais importante do mundo. Goku falava o que sentia realmente não sabia se iria sobreviver as lutas ou o que poderia acontecer no futuro mas ele sabia que Bulma sempre iria ser a pessoa mais importante para ele, mesmo se um dia não estivessem mais juntos e queria que ela soubesse disso.

Bulma não podia deixar de sorrir seria uma grande noite, ela não sabia até quando teria Goku com ela, mas iria aproveitar ao máximo, pois ela sempre o amaria e sabia que ele também sempre a amaria. Assim continuaram sua primeira noite de amor, sua primeira vez e principalmente seu primeiro amor.

FIM

Nota: Espero que tenham gostado do fic, se perguntarem por que Bulma e Goku é porque acho que apesar de não estarem juntos, eles são muito importantes um para o outro e sempre tenho a impressão de que Bulma já foi apaixonada por Goku, apesar de achar que ela e Vegeta combinam e se amam, e Goku não é apaixonado por ninguém a não por comer e lutar.

Pode ser que esteja errada e que todos tenham outra impressão, mas mesmo assim achei que Goku deveria ter sua primeira vez com Bulma, espero não ter ofendido ninguém. Desculpem-me se os nomes não estiverem escritos corretamente (eu peguei de uma revista sobre anime que tinha aqui) e os erros ortográficos também.

Obrigado a todos que lerem e por favor me mandem um e-mail ou deixem um review com sua opinião, pois é muito importante para mim.

bjos Morgana

E se quiserem sugerir algum casal para meu próximo fic R ou N-17 pode mandar um e-mail também.


End file.
